Ophelia Lincoln
Ophelia Lincoln was the killer of high schooler Simon Armstrong in The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough). Profile Ophelia is a 16-year-old high schooler with blue eyes and chin-length black hair. She wears a red and black dress, a spiked black choker, piercings underneath her lips and on her eyebrows and black eyeshadow. She also has a pentagram tattoo and a scar on her shoulder. It is known that Ophelia takes medication. Events of Criminal Case Ophelia, a high schooler whose friends included Steven Crowe, Elvira Milton, and the victim himself, first appeared along with her friend Elvira when Jones and the player were searching the local cemetery after Elvira had anonymously called the police station and said that she knew something about the murder. When asked about Simon, Ophelia said that the victim was nice and that he did not deserve to die in such a gruesome way. After Jones asked her if she had known her deceased friend for a long time, Ophelia replied that she knew Steven first and then Simon came along. She said that the victim was really nice, but both Steven and Simon took satanic things too seriously. Ophelia also told the team that she did not think neither Steven nor Simon would have the guts to kill someone for a ritual, but now she was not so sure. She then concluded that she had no idea what Simon was doing in the crypt (where the victim's murder took place) since they were not supposed to go back there until the next week. Ophelia was again called in after the team had found a pendant full of her blood at the crypt. When asked about it, Ophelia answered that she did not remember anything about it since she was under heavy medication with major side effects and that one of them was partial memory loss. She told the team that she used to do things that she could not remember afterwards, and for that reason, she stayed with Elvira most of the time. After Jones asked her if Elvira was with her at the time of the victim's murder, Ophelia said that she had no idea where Elvira was at that time and that she had waited for her in the cemetery since Elvira always used to be there normally. At the end of the case, it was revealed that Ophelia was the murderer of Simon. After arresting her, Ophelia explained to the team that she had a mental illness and suffered from a lapse of memory. One night, while she was in the crypt helping Simon, she suddenly had a nightmare and saw all sorts of weird things. She was out of her mind and, as a result, she killed Simon without any thinking. Since Ophelia had no control over her actions due to her illness, she was ordered to stay 3 years in the Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. Case appearances *The Summoning (Case #26 of Grimsborough) Gallery 26_ophelia_asylum.png|Ophelia, ordered to stay 3 years in Grimsborough Psychiatric Hospital for the murder of Simon Armstrong, at the end of which the court would reevaluate the sentence. OG_SUS_26_601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers